<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begin Again by nameless_novelist, okja_JB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936158">Begin Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_novelist/pseuds/nameless_novelist'>nameless_novelist</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okja_JB/pseuds/okja_JB'>okja_JB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_novelist/pseuds/nameless_novelist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/okja_JB/pseuds/okja_JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is an Alpha in his 30s, unmated. Mating is the least of his worries and honestly, he couldn’t care any less about it. Enter Dean Winchester, an Omega in his 20s with a beautiful physique and pretentious attitude. As his life slowly but surely begins to revolve around Dean’s, Castiel realizes that there is something to Dean’s past which holds the reason for his insecurity. Can Castiel be the one to make Dean see that he deserves to be loved?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Begin Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, dear readers!<br/>This is my first attempt at writing something longer than a one-shot AND writing fanfic about A/B/O dynamics. The basic plot of this work was finished by the time my co-author and I exchanged tweets back and forth and I was like 'hey, I need to turn this into an actual fic'.<br/>Shout out to Okja for the wonderful plot and her support, and my sister Juju for her beta-reading and catching my grammatical errors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Castiel Novak was a man of routine. Every morning he’d wake up, make his bed, take a shower, get dressed, and head out the door. He always walked to work, seeing as it took him less than half an hour to get there. On his way, he would drop by the café, one just before his company’s building, since he could hardly function in the morning without caffeine in him. This was his usual routine and nothing had disrupted it until now.</p><p>Today was just like any other Thursday up until he noticed the first change in his normal routine. When he went inside the café to get his usual cup of joe, his eyes met the green ones from an omega standing behind the counter. He was unusually tall and built for an omega – even when taking it into account that he was a male. The omega was slightly taller than Castiel, although he wasn’t small by all means. Castiel himself  was only a few centimeters shy of an average height as an alpha male.</p><p>Since he would have surely remembered someone as gorgeous as him, Castiel was sure that he’d never seen this man before. He was simply beautiful. He looked like God Himself had spent His time picking his eye colors to give the man this exact shade of green of the dense forest in the summer  for his irises and placing his freckles one by one, carefully arranging it to look like starry sky in an autumn night.</p><p>But the most alluring trait about this omega was his scent. He smelled like a forest which fitted so perfectly with his dazzling green eyes, but there was a hint of something warm and sweet, too. Like crisp apple and sugar. It reminded Castiel of a warm homemade apple pie that had just come out of an oven with a scoop of vanilla ice cream melting above it. He almost felt like he could taste this sweet scent in his mouth if he tried.</p><p>Only when the handsome man cleared his throat to get his attention, did Castiel realize with a start that he had been staring at him too long. He quickly averted his eyes to the ground, wincing inwardly. At least it was comforting to know that no one else had been standing in the line or it would have been awkward. Perhaps it already was. Castiel’s face pulled into a frown as he lifted his head to look at the omega. To his surprise, he was grinning at him. It was merely a smile, and yet the man looked even more handsome than a moment ago – if that was remotely possible. He felt his jaws slacken and he quickly closed his mouth shut because it was not only embarrassing but also plain impolite to gape at someone. He took a deep breath and returned a small smile of his own.</p><p>“Not for nothin’ but the last person who looked at me like that... I got laid.”</p><p>Unfortunately, the cashier decided to casually flirt with him and even winked at him in the same manner. Castiel felt his mind come to a full stop and he stood frozen in place before the beautiful omega spared him by prompting, “You gonna ask me when my shift ends or what?”</p><p>He leaned closer to him and the sweet scent intensified. Castiel tried hard not to bury his nose into the omega’s neck and breathe in the addicting scent of his.<br/>
Even though the invitation was there, open and obvious, all of this was much too overwhelming for Castiel to process early in the morning. He stepped back from the counter until his head seemed to clear out and ran out the door before the omega could say another word.</p><p> </p><p>At work, Castiel tried to but failed not to daydream about the green-eyed omega he had seen at the café. This was probably just a fascination, natural instinct, to be attracted to and admire something beautiful like a sculpture from ancient Greece. He remembered how aesthetically pleasing the cashier's face was and his mind drifted off to wonder how his body would be like underneath the layers of clothes. Would his frame look delicate, just like his face? Or would he have toned muscles, matching his tall physique? The images forming inside his head were making it difficult not to get aroused and since having a hard-on in a workplace was less than ideal, he silently willed his forming erection to subside.</p><p>It was almost a miracle as to how Castiel had managed to get his work done. As soon as he got home, he changed into his favorite jogging clothes – he still wore his trench coat over it because it would get colder in the evening – and headed outside. Nothing cleared his mind faster than jogging through the streets, taking in the fresh air.</p><p>Just to get his pent-up frustration completely out of his system, he took a longer course this time. Yet another unusual thing happening in his routine, Castiel noticed, although he was unsure of what to make of it. The sky was getting darker and darker when he decided to head back home. He couldn’t wait until he took a nice warm shower, got comfortable, and possibly read a book before going to bed.</p><p>He was just passing by a motel, about a 10-minute walk from his home, when a familiar tantalizing scent reached his nostrils. Castiel was feeling hesitant about what he should do – after all, the very purpose of him running was to take his mind off of a certain omega. However, he complied and decided to follow the sweet smell.</p><p>It led him toward the omega but he wasn't alone. A growl built up his throat but Castiel forced it down since he had no right to do that. He was not his alpha, they weren’t mates. He watched him making out with some alpha, wondering why he couldn’t tear his eyes off and walk away. Suddenly the alpha removed himself from the omega and took off.</p><p>“You are a sorry excuse for an alpha, Aaron!”</p><p>The omega shouted after the alpha, who was already running far away, and he was seething until he sniffed the air and looked right at Castiel.</p><p>“Whaddya looking at?” He scowled and rolled his eyes, once recognizing who he was. "Hey, I know you. You were the guy who turned me down in the morning.”</p><p>“I... I am sorry about that. I didn’t mean to make you feel-”</p><p>“Shh, alpha,” the omega cut him off and scanned him from head to toe, before smirking at him seductively, “Today might be your lucky day, hot stuff. Wanna do me dirty?”</p><p>He sauntered toward Castiel and slowly dragged his cold fingers across his upper left arm, each touch sending a shiver down his spine.</p><p>“No, I-“</p><p>Just as quickly as the words left his mouth, the omega turned his back toward him and waved him off.</p><p>“Your loss, Alpha. Have a good eveni-“</p><p>Castiel grabbed the omega's arm to spin him around and firmly pressed his lips to him. He broke apart from the kiss to growl lowly, “No.”</p><p>The omega looked way too pleased as he licked his own lips, the small gesture which looked downright sinful.</p><p>“Alright, then. My place?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel barely managed to close the motel door before the omega pressed his body against him and kissed him fervently. Somehow their teeth didn’t crash and the taller man licked Castiel’s lip, seeking silent permission. He willingly parted his lips and groaned at the intrusion, when the omega didn’t hesitate to delve into his mouth and map out the depth of the mouth with his skillful tongue.</p><p>Standing in a proximate distance, Castiel noticed an undertone of leather and whiskey in the omega’s scent, which seemed so... off for some reason he couldn't quite place. Those smells didn’t mingle well with more prominent ones from him, like cedarwood and apple pie. However, the thoughts faded away as he felt the green-eyed man grinding against him, causing satisfying friction for both of them.</p><p>The heat radiating from them had quickly warmed them up, so Castiel tugged his own shirt off. The omega licked his lips absent-mindedly, his gaze raking over the well-toned body of the alpha, and made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat. He quickly stopped Castiel when he proceeded to lift the hem of the other man’s shirt.</p><p>“Wait, wait. Can I keep my shirt on?”</p><p>Castiel frowned at the taller man, “Wouldn’t it be uncomfortable for you?”</p><p>“Nah, it’s fine. So we cool with that?”</p><p>Honestly, Castiel wanted nothing more than to see the beautiful omega without the clothes obstructing the view so that he could worship every inch of his body. The disappointment must have been clear on his face since the omega chuckled,</p><p>“Hey, I’m not telling you ‘hands-off’. I just want the shirt to stay on.”</p><p>Castiel nodded in consent and he was taken aback when it occurred to him that he was just about willing to do anything the omega asked of him. Which was odd since he wasn’t normally someone who felt the constant need to satisfy somebody else. Before he could get lost in his own thoughts, the man pulled away from him and looked him directly in the eye.</p><p>“You think too much.”</p><p>His voice was thick and rough with desire, and Castiel already missed having his lips on his own. He casted a shy smile at the omega before closing the distance between them and let his hands roam around his body. The freckled man let out a content sigh and soon their lips met each other again.</p><p>Whereas Castiel was perfectly content to keep kissing and to map out every part of the smooth skin, the man seemed to have other ideas. He hastily unbuckled his jeans and let the buckle fall to the ground with a harsh sound. Unfazed he even dragged both his jeans and the boxer brief downward in one swift movement and the alpha could do nothing but stare.</p><p>The sight was almost too much for him when the omega climbed up to the bed and got on all fours, before lowering his forearms on the mattress and presenting his ass high up in the air. Castiel swallowed thickly, the soft curve starting from his shoulder, traveling upward toward his back and back down to the ass alluring, and he was sure that not even the most refined and talented artist could replicate it onto their artworks.</p><p>Almost in a daze, he slowly approached him and the cheap motel bed creaked under their joined weight. Castiel placed his hands on each part of the cheeks to spread them apart and licked experimentally around his rim. Perhaps it was not the safest thing to do, all things considered, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it. So he went on to use his tongue to gently prod the tight ring of muscle and the omega eagerly pressed backward.</p><p>The slick didn’t taste great per se but it didn’t taste bad either. It would have been nice if his slick tasted like the way he smelled, Castiel thought wistfully.</p><p>“Are you actually gonna, ah, gonna fuck me before the night ends?”</p><p>The omega looked over his shoulder and stared at him with wide, lust-filled green eyes but instead of replying, he hummed to himself as he pushed two of his fingers inside, feeling the omega shivering against him.</p><p>Castiel wanted to take time to prep him, not wanting to risk hurting him, but the man was already fucking himself. He pushed himself toward the alpha’s tongue and the fingers and he moaned, “Please fuck me, alpha.”</p><p>While the sight aroused him, he felt a prick of jealousy hearing him say ‘alpha’. It was completely normal for the omega to say that, but remembering what had happened this evening, he didn’t want to be just another ‘alpha’.</p><p>“...Castiel.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Castiel. That’s my name.”</p><p>“Fuck me, Casti-Cast... Ugh, Cas, just fuck me.”</p><p>Although it wasn’t even his full name, he was pleased with hearing his name, his question for omega’s name already evaporated.</p><p>He looked for a condom in his wallet, which he knew for a fact would be there. His brother would always put it there every once in a while, telling him it was the lucky condom that will help him ‘get some’. </p><p>As he ripped the packet open and rolled it on, a pair of green eyes were fixated on him –technically at his dick – but nonetheless on him. Feeling bold enough he squared his posture and took on a more dominating role. He grabbed the omega's waist, ready to flip him over, but he decided that he should probably ask first.</p><p>“May I turn you so that you're on your back?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I want to see your face when I’m making love to you.”</p><p>Castiel was being sincere but Dean looked at him like he couldn’t quite believe what he was saying before scoffing, “Jeez, Cas, no need to get all sappy on me. I mean, are you a virgin or what?” Suddenly his eyes widened in dismay as he stared at him. “Wait, are you? Please tell me this isn’t your first time.”</p><p>“No, it’s not. But I’ll admit it has been a while.”</p><p>“Hmm, well then. Do your worst, alpha.”</p><p>Ignoring the obvious taunting, Castiel watched the man squirm on the bed to get into a more comfortable position and he finally remembered what he’d wanted to ask.</p><p>“What’s your name, omega?”</p><p>“D-Michael.”</p><p>“Michael,” he muttered, not liking the way his name rolled off his tongue. He was sure that this was just a pseudonym and that thought alone soured his mood quickly.</p><p>However, Michael was staring with such intensity, his scent of arousal so strong that it filled the room, and Castiel couldn’t hold it back anymore. He aligned his dick toward the ass, and the tip of his cock brushing against the hole, causing the omega to moan. He pushed it all at once since he knew that was for the better. When he bottomed out, they both groaned at the feeling.</p><p>“Cas, move.”</p><p>Castiel was more than happy to oblige and he snapped his hips, angling for the prostate with each thrust. Michael also moved his hips, trying to meet his thrust and his pink lips, slightly swollen from kissing, were open and the broken sound of his moan flooded out.</p><p>The alpha pushed the shirt up to give himself access and he left kiss marks all across his chest and down the stomach. Castiel didn’t think of himself as possessive but he had to admit that seeing his mark all over the omega’s body was quite gratifying.</p><p>When he felt Michael reaching his climax, Castiel sped up his thrusts, his kisses more heated and frantic, until they came at a similar time. Castiel kissed him once more before grabbing the omega by his hips and carefully turning him over so that Castiel was leaning against the headboard and Michael on top of him. The man slumped against him, dozing off as he basked in the afterglow of sex. Castiel kissed his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go take a shower.”</p><p>The omega announced as he slipped off of the knot that had gone down. Castiel stood up after him and Michael looked at him amusedly. “Don’t get too excited. I am not a big fan of shower sex.”</p><p>He flushed at the omega’s words, even though that was not at all what Castiel had in mind. Knowing his protest would only make his accusation seem more viable, he just sighed and laid back down on the bed.</p><p>When he came out of the shower, his scent was more intense than ever. What pleased Castiel, though, was the fact that his scent now had a small hint of sea scent from him. Feeling a buzz of contentment, Castiel grabbed him by his waist and pulled him close, as soon as the omega sat down on the bed right next to him. He muttered under the breath about how he'd just gotten out of the shower and how Castiel was still sticky but he let out a rather content sigh before nestling closer.</p><p>“You smell like a sea breeze, although I never smelled one before.”</p><p>Castiel almost answered him by saying something stupid along the lines of ‘could I take you to show you the sea someday?’, but he managed to shut his mouth before any sound came out. Luckily, it seemed that the omega wasn’t looking for an answer.</p><p>“And also fresh laundry.” After a pause, he admitted, “I like that.”</p><p>“Well, you smell like apple pie.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s because I had one for dinner,” Michael wiggled his eyebrows playfully.</p><p>“No, you smelled that way in the morning too.”</p><p>The omega hummed lightly and snuggled into his arms. As much as Castiel would like to get up and take a shower, he felt nothing but contentment right then. The omega had wrapped his arms around him and he could easily smell his happiness. He shouldn't feel this way since they’ve only been in each other’s presence for a few hours but he closed his eyes and pretended that this was normal. For now.</p><p>When he woke up, Castiel was startled to feel the heat radiating from his side. He wasn’t someone that regularly did one night stands and the last relationship he had... well, he couldn’t even remember when it was the last time he shared a bed with someone.</p><p>He carefully peeled himself off from the omega, no matter how inviting his warmth was. Castiel knew that if he let himself indulge this moment, he wouldn’t be able to detach himself again later. He did, however, allow himself to take in the sleeping form of Michael. He looked much younger when he was sleeping. The frown and the scowl he easily wore on his face formed wrinkles, making him look older than he was. Castiel could see that the omega was probably just fresh out of college if he'd ever gone to one.</p><p>Castiel made a quick trip to a bakery nearby and grabbed two cups of coffee and two breakfast muffins. He wrote down his numbers on a scrap piece of paper and placed it on the table next to the muffins and the coffee. Sparing a quick glance at the sleeping boy before closing the door behind him, he hoped that he would wake up soon before the food got cold.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a stench of an omega all over your coat, Castiel. Now, I don’t care about your private sex life outside of work, but I thought you would at least have the decency to change your clothes before coming here,” Crowley, his boss, drawled. “Clearly, I was wrong.”</p><p>Castiel had barely enough time to change from his jogging clothes to formal attire for his work. Although he took a longer shower than usual, the scent of the omega still lingered in his trench coat. And it was enough to drive Castiel off the edges. While this definitely was not a love at first sight (and he didn’t know the man enough to feel comfortable with that idea), he knew it wasn’t just a lust either. Castiel made peace with himself by deciding that he had an attraction to Michael, or whatever his real name might be, and that he wanted to learn more about him.</p><p>“If you can’t focus and get your work done, then I highly encourage you to take a break. God knows how many breaks you haven’t used. Now’s the bloody time to use them.”</p><p>He did have the decency to look embarrassed at Crowley’s contempt and he replied curtly, “I can get my work done.”</p><p>Crowley’s scoff sounded like he didn’t believe him, not even the slightest, and Castiel wanted to prove him wrong.</p><p>However, when he looked at the clock and saw that time didn't change much from the last time he'd taken a look, Castiel lamented that he should’ve taken the leave of absence when he had the chance. He was by no means slacking off at work, but he wasn’t exactly working hard as he normally would. Although he hated to admit that Crowley was right after all, he went to see him so that he could excuse himself from work. To his surprise, his boss didn’t make any snide comments and simply waved him off, telling him he expected Castiel to be ready to work by tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally got home, the first thing he did was to take off the coat and wash it. Still, he made a split-second decision against it and sniffed his coat. The sweet smell of the omega was mingled with other scents of his colleagues from work but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he focused solely on Michael’s scent.</p><p>Only if he was anything like Gabriel, his brother, then he wouldn’t be alone at home, smelling pathetically for a lingering scent on his clothes. Castiel scrambled to pick up the phone when he heard it ring and checked the caller’s id.</p><p>Speak of the devil and devil shall appear. Castiel smiled at the irony of it since Gabriel was a name of an archangel, the complete opposite of the devil.</p><p>“This is Castiel speaking.”</p><p>“Of course, it’d be you, Cas. It’s not like you’d have someone else lying next to you, warming up your bed.”</p><p>Well, he did share a bed with an omega yesterday and usually he would have told Gabriel about it straight away but for some reason, Castiel wanted to keep that memory for himself. This wasn’t just some experience he’d like to forget easily. Definitely not now and probably not for a long time.</p><p>Unfortunately, the silence was dragging on between them and it seemed that Gabriel noticed something was off with him.</p><p>“I can’t believe it! My baby brother is finally a virgin no longer!”</p><p>“I lost my virginity a long time ago, Gabriel.”</p><p>“Well, but it’s your first time doing a one night stand, eh? I always thought this was one thing you’d never do that since you have that ‘I only have sex with someone I love’ motto.”</p><p>“I don’t like to sleep around.”</p><p>The words ‘like you’ went unsaid between them and he could hear Gabriel pouting on the other side of the phone when he answered, “Ouch. Even when you got laid, I see you are still a smart ass. Why, did something happen?”</p><p>While people easily thought of Gabriel as a carefree and untroubled guy, not many of them knew that he was extremely perceptive of other’s emotions. He just liked to pretend he didn’t, just for the fun of it.</p><p>“Nothing happened,” Castiel lied, even though he can hear his own voice failing.</p><p>“Nah, I can tell that you are lying. Let me see, are you in looooooove?”</p><p>“I-"</p><p>This time his voice was definitely failing him and Gabriel exclaimed, “You totally are! God, Cassie, ever the romantic.”</p><p>“It’s nothing like that.” But in all honesty, Castiel felt unsure.</p><p>“Well, I'm still gonna give you a free piece of advice: Don’t wait, make the move first. Call them!”</p><p>“I don’t even know his number, and he hasn’t exactly called me back either.”</p><p>"Well, where did you first meet him?"</p><p>Castiel frowned, as he replied, “At the café – oh.”</p><p>“Yeah, oh. Now, what are you waiting for?”</p><p>“I-I’m hanging up.”</p><p>The last thing he heard was Gabriel cackling something that sounded suspiciously like “Go get him! And don’t forget to confess your undying love for him!”</p><p> </p><p>It was amazing how determination could affect one’s ability. Castiel ran to the café in record time and he was almost out of breath when Hannah greeted him.</p><p>“Hello, Castiel! I'm surprised to see you here in the afternoon. What would you like to order?”</p><p>“Hello, Hannah. No, I’m not actually here to order something. I’m looking for someone who works here.”</p><p>Hannah smiled brightly, before answering, “Really? Well, who are you looking for?”</p><p>“Michael.”</p><p>“Michael? I don’t know anyone called Michael. Are you sure?”</p><p>“Hello, how can I help you?”</p><p>Another woman walked toward them and looked at Castiel. Before he could answer, Hannah was quicker and answered for him.</p><p>“Lisa, he’s looking for someone named Michael.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I don’t have an employee under the name Michael."</p><p>So Michael was just a pseudonym. Knowing that he was right left only a bitter taste in his mouth, but he still tried to look for the mysterious omega.</p><p>“I saw him yesterday. He’s an omega. He has beautiful green eyes and freckles all over his face. If I remember correctly, his dirty blonde hair was slicked back then and-“</p><p>“Oh, do you mean Dean?” Hannah giggled.</p><p>Lisa shot her a warning glare before sighing, “May I ask who you are and why you are looking for him? No offense but you didn’t even know his name.”</p><p>“My name is Castiel. I usually come here for a coffee in the mornings and I happened to see him yesterday, both on and off work. Today I came here because I want to... no, I need to tell him something.”</p><p>“Can I can take the message instead?”</p><p>“It’s private.”</p><p>“Right, well, let me just check with Dean and if he wants to see you, then he can text you. How does that sound?”</p><p>Lisa gave him a piece of paper which Castiel gingerly took from her.</p><p>“It sounds perfect.”</p><p>He wrote down his number again, hoping this time he might receive a call or at least a message. “This is my number.”</p><p>“Alright. Then have a nice day, Castiel.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p> </p><p>He was rather disheartened that he wasn't able to meet Dean in person and not receiving any messages from him didn’t help either. After about an hour or so, he was ready to acknowledge the fact that Dean probably wanted nothing else to do with him until he heard a notification tone of his phone.</p><p>‘I have a shift 2-6pm, Tuesday’</p><p>‘Would that work?’</p><p>‘This is Dean, by the way, or Michael’</p><p>He quickly typed a reply before Dean could change his mind.</p><p>‘Hello, Dean. Yes, my work ends at 5pm so I can be there around half past 5.’</p><p>‘Good’</p><p>That was the only reply he got, but Castiel was feeling anticipation bubbling inside him already. Today was Friday evening, and that meant he had to wait four days.</p><p>Just four more days until he could see the omega. He silently prayed that their encounter wouldn’t end badly.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>